California King Bed
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Song fic-ish. I used some of the words from California King Bed by Rihanna. Tiva. Somewhat OOC


**A/N: Okay, so this was just a quick thing I was working on. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Song: California King Bed, by Rihanna  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chest to chest <em>  
><em>Nose to nose <em>  
><em>Palm to palm <em>  
><em>We were always just that close <em>  
><em>Wrist to wrist <em>  
><em>Toe to toe <em>  
><em>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose<em>

* * *

><p>Ziva laid on Tony. It was 4:30 in the morning on Saturday. Her chest was against his, her face resting on the pillow next to his. Her face was turned to the right and his to the left so that their noses were touching. He hand his fingers laced in hers at their sides. She had her legs in between his. Her feet resting on his calves since she was slightly shorter than him.<p>

Ziva rolled off of him with a sigh. She had been getting up early today because she wanted to go on an extra long run. Tony had told her she was crazy because it was their day off but she didn't listen.

She got up and changed into her spandex and a sports bra. She grabbed her iPod and phone and walked towards the door. She looked back at Tony when she reached her bedroom door. He was peaceful. He had rolled over on his stomach now and drooled on his pillow. She chuckled and closed the door, quietly walking towards her apartment door and locking it behind her.

She started off light since it was going to be a longer run.

Ziva thought about Tony. Ughh.. he was driving her insane. Last night he told her that he loved her, but he didn't sound like he meant it. He said it so casually that it scared her. She did not want this to be another fling of his. She thought he knew that.

* * *

><p><em>So how come when I reach out my finger <em>  
><em>It feels like more than distance between us<em>

* * *

><p>Ziva sat in her bed Saturday night waiting for Tony to set up the movie. She sat right int he middle of the bed, under the covers waiting for him. Tony pressed play then hoped into bed. He sat next to her but didn't touch her. Ziva looked down at were her hands was on the comforter and saw Tony's fingers only a few inches away. She stretched her fingers a little but they still didn't reach Tony's.<p>

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and held back tears. She felt like he was withdrawing. Only touching her when they had sex. She felt like she was being used. She was never the touchy feely type but, he never tired to hold her hand, not once.

Ziva quickly climb off the bed and went straight towards her bathroom. She shut the door before Tony could even get up out of the bed.

* * *

><p><em>In this California king bed <em>  
><em>We're 10,000 miles apart <em>  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars <em>  
><em>For your heart on me <em>  
><em>My California king<em>

* * *

><p>"Ziva?" Tony called. "You okay?"<p>

Ziva held back tears straightening out her voice. "Ya, I just have to pee." She clamped her hand over her mouth after that to hold back a sob.

"Kay." She heard him say.

Ziva leaned against her sink and held a towel up to her face, soaking up the tears trying to keep her eyes from going red.

They were sitting right next to each other and yet she felt as if she were halfway around the world. She kept wishing that he actually loved her, but he never showed it. How was she supposed to tell him that the Mossad Assassin wanted him to be her _prince charming_?

She flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet. She wiped her eyes and erase all traces of tears. She turned the sink off and walked out of the bathroom. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't live like this. She refused to be used.

* * *

><p><em>Just when I felt like giving up on us<em>  
><em>You turned around and gave me one last touch<em>  
><em>That made everything feel better<em>

* * *

><p>Ziva shut the bathroom door and walked over to the bed but didn't sit down.<p>

"You gonna sit down?" He asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

"No." Ziva said crossing her arms over her chest.

Tony looked away from the TV and towards Ziva, confused. "Everything Okay?"

"We need to talk." Ziva said her voice showing no emotion.

Tony got up and walked over to her. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "Did I move something, or touch something you didn't want me too?"

"Tony." Ziva said.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore." Ziva said.

Tony looked at her. "We don't have to watch the movie, we could just go to bed. I thought you wanted to watch it but..."

"Us." Ziva said. "I can't do _this_ anymore." Ziva said pointing towards Tony then back at herself.

"Ziva." Tony sighed.

"No Tony." Ziva said. "Just, it would be best if you packed up your things and were gone by tomorrow."

Tears formed in Tony's eyes. "Ziva, please." He said "Don't do this." He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>And even then my eyes got wetter<em>  
><em>So confused wanna ask you if you love me<em>  
><em>But I don't wanna seem so <span>weak<span>_

* * *

><p>As soon as Tony's hand touched Ziva's cheek her eyes watered. This was all she wanted. His touch was so soft so loving. Why now? Why did it take her telling him to leave to make him do this?<p>

She sighed and leaned into his touch unconsciously. Tony sighed and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Ziva buried her head in his shirt.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why?" Tony said. "You are the one breaking up with me."

Ziva looked up at him. "Why does it take almost losing me to get you to hold me?"

"Ziva." Tony said a tear falling down his cheek.

She looked down at the floor and started to pull out of his embrace.

Tony refused to let her go and tightened his arms around her.

"I will hold you for the rest of your life, if that is what you want. I just thought that, you didn't want me too." Tony said into her hair.

Ziva sobbed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It is all I have wanted since you kissed me a month ago."

Tony led them over to the bed and laid down, never letting her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review. **

**Take poll on my profile... PLEASE?:)  
><strong>


End file.
